Sous les sakuras
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Lorsque Kyoya voit Gingka endormi sous un cerisier en fleurs...Kyoya x Gingka, léger Yu x Kenta


Hello ! J'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment, et c'est bientôt la fin des vacances TT-TT Mais j'ai tout de même retrouvé cette petite idée de scénario (écrit quand j'étais à Paris dans le train et dans la file d'attente de la Tour Eiffel), alors je le poste, c'est un oneshot sur mon couple préféré, bonne lecture à tous ! (Les non-amateurs de yaoi s'abstenir !)

**Titre:**Sous les sakuras

**Résumé:**Lorsque Kyoya trouve Gingka endormi sous un cerisier en fleurs...

**Pairing(s):**Kyoya x Gingka, léger Yu x Kenta

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

C'était enfin le printemps à Metal Bey City, et dans le Beypark, tous les arbres étaient enfin en fleur. Un léger vent faisait s'envoler les pétales et les éparpillaient un peu partout sur le sol. Les arbres les plus jolis étaient sans doute les cerisiers, avec leurs belles fleurs roses qui volaient au gré du vent. Allié à un joli ciel bleu parsemé de nuages, c'était un spectacle magnifique à voir.

C'est sous cette ambiance des plus romantiques que de nombreux couples avaient décidé de venir se promener ici, dont les deux petits garçons Yu et Kenta. Tout en marchant en se tenant la main, ils observaient les autres couples qu'ils remarquaient sur leur chemin.

«Hé hé, sourit le blond, on dirait bien qu'on est pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de venir ici, hein Kenta-kun ?

-Tu as raison Yu-kun, mais aussi il fait super beau aujourd'hui, alors c'est normal que tout le monde veuille sortir un peu !

-Hé hé, c'est sûr Kenta-kun ^-^ »

Alors que Yu l'embrassait tendrement sur la joue, Kenta aperçut quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien.

«Hé mais c'est Kyoya !

-Hein ?! Où ça Yoyo ?! »

Le petit blond vit à son tour le jeune homme, qui marchait seul un peu plus loin dans l'allée.

«Tu viens Kenta-kun, on va aller lui dire bonjour ! fit Yu en le tirant par la main.

-C'est un prétexte pour pouvoir aller l'embêter, avoue.

-Comment t'as deviné ^o^ ? »

Ils rattrapèrent sans difficulté l'adolescent, qui ne remarqua leur présence que lorsqu'ils se pointèrent devant lui avec un grand sourire. Il ne parut pas plus surpris que ça de les voir.

«Salut Yoyo :D ! dit joyeusement Yu.

-Bonjour Kyoya :).

-...Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là vous -_- ? demanda Kyoya avec un air des plus enthousiastes.

-Bah on fait comme tous les couples qui sont ici, on se balade ^-^ ! expliqua Yu.

-...Parce que vous êtes en couple ? s'étonna le vert.

-Bah oui Yoyo, tu le savais pas :) ?

-...Ta vie sentimentale ne m'intéresse absolument pas Yu. » déclara-t-il avant de se remettre à marcher.

Bien évidemment, les deux petits amoureux le suivirent.

«Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Yoyo ? demanda le blond. Je ne vois personne qui se balade avec toi, alors si tu en te balade pas en couple, pourquoi t'es là ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas Yu, répliqua Kyoya. Si j'ai envie de venir ici je viens ici c'est tout.

-Je te crois pas une seconde.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Voyons Yoyo, expliqua Yu, tout le monde sait bien que tu adoooore être dans un endroit avec plein de gens, de plus tout le monde sait aussi que tu adoooore tout ce qui est romantique !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi !

-Oh, c'est bon calme-toi Yoyo u_u. Bref, ce que je veux dire, c'est que à moins d'être masochiste, ce que je pense tu n'es pas, tu n'as aucune raison de venir ici. Pas vrai Kenta-kun ?

-Yu-kun a raison !

-...Vos surnoms sont débiles -_-.

-N'importe quoi, répliqua Yu, c'est romantique ! T'es vraiment un anti-amour toi !

-Pff, ce ne sont que des niaiseries tout ça.

-J'espère que tu compte pas séduire quelqu'un, parce que c'est pas gagné u_u'.

-Et sinon Kyoya, demanda Kenta, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'ai pas à vous le dire, répondit sèchement Kyoya.

-Oooh, c'est suspect ça, comme dirait Maka. Je parie que tu va à un rendez-vous amoureux mais que tu veux pas nous le dire ^-^

-Je n'aime personne, c'est bien clair ?!

-Oui, c'est bon, on sait, Monsieur est un lion solitaire -_-'. Eh, c'est justement quand on dit ça qu'on aime quelqu'un :D !

-Allez Kyoya, si tu aime quelqu'un tu peux nous le dire on va pas se moquer de toi, assura Kenta.

-Yoyo est amoureu-eux :3

-FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX Ò_Ó# ! s'écria le vert légèrement énervé par l'insistance des deux.

-Dis Yoyo, tu serais pas amoureux d'un rouquin aux yeux noisette, par le plus grands des hasards ?

-...Et pourquoi je serais amoureux de Gingka ?! fit Kyoya.

-Parce que c'est évident que tu l'aime ^-^ , dit Yu, tu pense toujours à lui et tu veux toujours qu'il n'y ait que toi près de lui ^-^, c'est un peu égoïste comme comportement mais c'est un comportement amoureux ^-^

-N'importe quoi, c'est vous qui vous faîtes des idées ! assura le vert. C'est pas à lui que je pense, c'est à mon combat contre lui ! Et je ne veux qu'il y ai personne près de lui parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'affronter et de le battre ! Et maintenant, laissez-moi ! »

Kyoya s'en alla, assez énervé, sous le regard des deux petits garçons.

«Ah, Yoyo est un tsundere comme pas possible u_u', soupira le blond.

-On ne le suit pas Yu-kun ?demanda Kenta.

-...Si, mais de loin, j'ai le pressentiment que Yoyo ne nous as pas dit la vérité à propos de Gingky.

-Tu pense qu'il l'aime ?

-Enfin Kenta-kun, c'est plus qu'évident ! fit le blond. Yoyo aime profondément Gingky mais à cause de son sale caractère il ne veut pas lui dire. Et à ton avis, pourquoi il est venu ici ?

-...Pour pouvoir trouver Gingka et lui avouer son amour ?

-Exactement Kenta-kun ;D ! Allez viens, sinon on va le perdre de vue. »

Les deux amoureux se mirent donc à suivre Kyoya, sans que celui-ci s'en aperçoive, trop occupé par ses pensées.

_'Ah ces deux-là, s'ils pouvaient se taire des fois ! Je ne leur demande pas ce qu'ils font là moi ! Décidément, je déteste les gamins...surtout ces deux fouineurs !'_

Alors que Kyoya rageait intérieurement contre Yu et Kenta, sans trop regarder autour de lui, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, attira son attention.

Au pied d'un cerisier en fleurs, dont les pétales envolées recouvraient si bien le sol qu'on ne voyait quasiment plus l'herbe par-dessous,formant ainsi comme une mer ou une couverture de pétales, Gingka était allongé tranquillement.

_'...Gingka !'_

Kyoya, qui avait maintenant les yeux fixés sur le roux, fit un pas vers lui.

«...Gingka ? » fit-il doucement.

Il devait certainement dormir, car il avait les yeux fermés et il ne disait rien. Lui qui était tout le temps surexcité, il paraissait tout calme. Le vert se rapprocha encore de lui.

Gingak avait un adorable sourire sur le visage, et ses cheveux rouges, tout comme ses vêtements, étaient recouverts d'un grand nombre de pétales roses. Une fleur était même tombée et s'était glissée juste derrière son oreille droite. En voyant cette image qui était la plus belle du roux qu'il n'ai jamais vu, Kyoya ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de penser qu'il était vraiment adorable.

_'Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon...on dirait un ange...non, c'est un ange...'_

Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher, le vert se rapprocha encore et se mit à genoux juste à côté de Gingka, qui ne l'avait même pas entendu – mais Gingka a le sommeil lourd, rappelons-le. Il se pencha légèrement et le regarda. Il ne put se retenir de lui caresser doucement la joue, et se dit que le roux avait la peau très douce. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas aux caresses que lui faisait Kyoya.

_'Il doit vraiment bien dormir...'_

Mais à force de lui toucher la joue et de le fixer sans interruption, l'adolescent se rendit compte qu'il avait une terrible, une énorme envie de l'embrasser.

_'Bon sang, il est vraiment trop craquant, il faut que je l'embrasse ! Mais s'il se réveille à ce moment-là, je suis mal...!'_

Kyoya tenta de se contrôler, jusqu'à ce qu'il se dise que si Gingka n'avait pas réagi à ses caresses, il ne réagirait pas non plus à un baiser. Ce qui l'arrangea beaucoup. Le vert se pencha davantage et s'approcha de plus en plus du visage du roux.

Mais au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Gingka ouvrit les yeux.

«...Mmh ? »

La seule chose qu'il put voir, c'était les belles orbes bleues de son rival. Il se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient très proches. Mais vraiment, vraiment très proches. Si proches qu'il n'y avait même pas un centimètre qui le séparait de lui.

«...Kyoya '##'? » fit-il avec une toute petite voix.

Ce dernier, qui avait quelque peu arrêté de bouger lorsqu'il avait croisé les orbes noisette du roux, se retira alors vivement, le visage complètement rouge.

«Je...euh...salut Gingka.

-...Qu'est-ce que tu faisais aussi près de moi ? demanda Gingka, aussi rouge et gêné que lui.

-Je...je voulais voir si tu dormais, mentit le vert.

-...Tu...tu n'étais peut-être pas obligé de t'approcher autant '##'... »

Le roux s'étira lentement en baillant, puis remarqua que Kyoya avait plein de pétales dans les cheveux. Il sourit.

«Pourquoi tu souris Gingka ? demanda le vert.

-Tu as plein de pétales roses dans les cheveux ^-^ »

Il passa sa main dans sa chevelure verte et en trouva effectivement pas mal. C'est qu'avec le vent elles continuaient sans cesse de tomber sur les deux garçons.

«Tu en as bien plus que moi Gingka, fit-il remarquer en souriant à son tour.

-...Ah bon 'o' ?

-Tu as même une fleur derrière ton oreille. »

Gingka passa à son tour sa main dans ses mèches rousses et s'aperçut qu'il en avait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que Kyoya. Il toucha aussi la fleur qu'il avait derrière l'oreille. Il voulut l'enlever mais le vert enleva sa main.

«K-Kyoya ?

-Laisse-là, ça te va très bien tu sais, assura-t-il.

-'##' ...M-Merci Kyoya..., rougit-il. Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

-...Moi ?!...Mais, et toi, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là endormi ?demanda le vert à son tour.

-Je...je te cherchais, avoua le roux. Je t'ai cherché partout mais comme je ne t'avais pas trouvé et que j'étais fatigué, je me suis allongé ici pour me reposer. Mais je me suis endormi...et toi ?

-Euh, je...pour être honnête...moi aussi je te cherchais.

-...Et...pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

-Je...voulais te voir. »

Kyoya décida d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.

«J'avais...quelque chose de très important à te dire.

-...Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me- »

Gingka ne put achever sa phrase, les lèvres de Kyoya étant posées sur les siennes. Ayant compris que Kyoya l'embrassait , il rougit encore plus qu'avant, mais ne chercha pas à le repousser. Au contraire, il trouva ça très agréable, et timidement, lui renvoya le baiser. Cela surprit légèrement le vert, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître et continua de l'embrasser à la fois doucement et passionnément, sous les pétales de fleurs qui continuaient de tomber. Une fois qu'il se furent séparés, les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis Kyoya prit Gingka dans ses bras, tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui, toujours en ayant ses yeux fixés dans ceux du roux.

«...Kyoya..., fit-il toujours aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

-Oui Gingka ?

-...Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire en fait ? »

Une goutte de gêne apparut sur la tempe du vert.

«Tu n'as pas compris ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Mais...tu ne m'as rien dit !

-...En fait, mon message, c'était mon baiser...

-...'##'...Donc...ça veut dire...que...tu voulais juste m'embrasser ?

_'Mais c'est pas vrai, il le fait exprès ou quoi ?!'_

-Non, ça voulait dire que je t'aime Gingka ! avoua le vert en rougissant.

-...'##'...Kyoya... »

Gingka sourit, puis se blottit contre la poitrine de l'adolescent aux yeux bleus, tandis que celui-ci passait doucement sa main dans ses mèches rousses.

«Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Kyoya ^-^ ».

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, oneshot terminé ! S'il vous a plu, mettez des revews please :)

Yu et Kenta: Awww c'était trop mignon ^-^

Kyoya:...Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là vous ?!

So-chan: Ils t'ont suivi et ont vu tout ce que tu as fait avec Gingka ^-^

Kyoya: Jamais je pourrais être tranquille avec Gingka TT-TT

Yu: Tu vois que j'avais raison, tu aimais bien Gingky Yoyo :D

Madoka: De quoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose ?

Kenta: Ouais, on a vu Kyoya et Gingka qui s'embrassaient :)

Yu: En plus, sous un cerisier en fleur, c'est roooomantique *3*

Madoka: Pourquoi j'ai raté ça TT-TT ?

Yu: T'inquiète Maka, j'ai tout filmé ;D *sort un téléphone portable de sa poche*

Kyoya: D'où tu sors ça toi ?!

Yu: J'ai «emprunté» le Smartphone de Tsubasa ^-^

Tsubasa: *arrive subitement* Personne n'a vu mon portable ?

Yu: *passe le portable discrètement à Madoka* Non désolé Tsutsu ^-^

Kyoya: Ce gamin est diabolique -_- #...


End file.
